Careful
by k.legan
Summary: Aria and Ezra aren't dating but he is her teacher, and all he wants is to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Careful**

Ezra's POV

It was the end of the period and lunch just started. All the kids practically ran out of the theater where class was held today. I walked up the aisle and stopped as something caught my eye. I walked up to a row of seats and bent down to find an old, loved, very used copy of _Loose Leaf, _asIgot back up with the book in my hand to see Aria looking around for something obviously distracted. "Is this what you're looking for?" I said walking a little inward the aisle I was in. She came down an aisle to meet me. "Yes, thank you so much. I have no idea how it got down there." She said smiling. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful; hazel doe-eyes, long brown wavy hair, with an enticing smile. I shook my head a bit and handed her her book. "I can see this isn't your first time reading this." I stated nodding towards the book. She smiled shyly, "it's my favorite, I love the idea of imagery and," she struggled for the right word, "excitement" I said with a coy smile playing across my lips. She nodded her head "yeah." We shared a smile then I spoke "Aria you did a really well today with your lines." She looked surprised yet pleased. "Really, you don't think it was too choppy or emotionless?" "No I thought you did an amazing job, you brought your character to life." She shyly smiled at the ground, "I was actually hoping, if you don't mind, could you read some lines with me tomorrow for the class so they can get a grasp on things?" I look down unsure what her answer would be, "sure, could…" I look up to see her nervous so I smile as she finishes "could we practice right now?" I smile even brighter which makes her smile and I just stand there in awe of her beauty.

Aria's POV

As he stood there staring at me I couldn't help but scream inside my head. I was overjoyed he asked me to help him. When he handed me my book I kept peeking glances at him, at his dimples, his curly brown hair, and gorgeous bright blue eyes. He was impeccably beautiful. I smiled at him then asked "what are we going to read?" the second I spoke it's like I brought him out of a trance, which only made me slightly blush to think I was making him stare. "It's only a page or two but I was thinking we could read something from Romeo and Juliet." I smiled and stepped closer to him in the aisle, "I love that play." He looked pleased, "good you've read it before." He said and took out a few papers, "I only have one copy, would you mind sharing?" I shook my head and smiled, "no that's fine." I started to walk closer to him so we could leave the aisle and go to the stage. I tripped over his bag on the floor, and started to fall so I closed my eyes not wanting to see the end results. To my surprise I opened my eyes as I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist. "Careful," his hot breath breathed on my face, which was only inches from mine. My hands were twisted around his neck to steady myself, "thank you" I breathed out. Our bodies press to each other, his hands fit perfectly around my waist, this felt good to be in someone's arms. No, this felt right to be in **_his_** arms.

*** As they looked into each other eyes, it was like a spark crackled through the room. The pair slowly stepped apart mumbling their apologies, then Ezra went first out the aisle followed by Aria. They made their way to the edge of the stage and sat. Ezra brought the papers with him, and held them up. "I'll start with act II and we can go from there." Ezra said as he looked at Aria and smiled, "is that ok?" He asked with a smile looking into Aria's eyes. "Yeah that's good." She answered with a node of her head and an added smile. He held the paper out, and moved closer to Aria so she could see. "Can you see it?" Ezra asked with a smile. "Yeah you're fine." She replied realizing the double meaning. She slightly blushed again, Ezra was lucky to catch her double meaning and her growing red checks. He hadn't noticed he was blushing at the sight of her, until he saw Aria's smile turn into a devilish grin. This made him aware of their not-so-subtle-flirtatious act. He quietly cleared his throat as she slowly inched closer to him. Aria started to speak, but stopped when she heard an all too familiar voice.

Ella's POV

"Yeah we'll be home in a few minutes." I said walking down a long aisle in the theater speaking to Byron on the phone. I listened to his response, and then talked back. "Mmm hmm, I've found her. Be there soon, bye." I closed my phone as I got to the edge of the stage by Aria and Ezra. By now they were separated and standing up on the stage. "Aria, Byron's cooking dinner. Hi Ezra how are you?" Ezra came down the stairs Aria closely behind. "Good, Ella thanks for asking." He said with his boyish smile shining bright. "What were you two working on?" I asked nodding my head towards the papers in Ezra's hand. Aria spoke up "lines, for tomorrow." I nodded in response then smiled thinking of a great idea, "Ezra would you like to come over for dinner. We have an extra seat tonight. Mike's gone on a lacrosse trip." I looked to Ezra who was watching Aria's expression. She seemed to be pleased at the idea, so he said yes. I smiled at myself then headed towards the exit. "Oh Ezra, could Aria go with you? I have some boxes in my car." He nodded and both of them seemed to be quizzically happy. I walked to my car satisfied with myself. I know you aren't suppose to help your daughter when it comes to her having a crush on a teacher, but with him sending it back this could either be fun, or uncontrollably dangerous.

Ezra's POV

Aria, Ella, and I walked outside to a light sprinkle and soft blue, cloudless sky. "See you at home." Ella smiles as she walks to her car. I lead Aria to my car, and unlock it as she walks to the passenger seat. We climb in then follow Ella. I park my car by the curb, and sit there looking at her house. It suits them, The Montgomery's. Aria and I get out and follow Ella up the front walk to the door. Ella opens the front door to the smell of a home cooked meal. I can't remember the last time I had a real meal. "Here I'll take your coat." I hear Aria's sweet voice say. "Thank you." I smile as I hand her my jacket. She hangs it up then turns around to me. I start to help her, so she steps closer and I undid the last button at the top. I grab the edge of her coat as she turns around and slide it off. I slightly stumble when I finish hanging her coat up. She puts her left hand around my waist and right hand around my neck as my hands find her petite, perfect waist. She shoots me her devils grin, and breathes out "careful." I coyly smile down at her again, tightening my grip around her waist as she slowly intertwines her fingers in my hair. Our faces are closer to each other's then last time. Aria smiles up at me with her hazel doe-eyes, and that electric twist of lighting shoots through the room. A cough came from the kitchen and Aria and I shoot apart. I look around to see nothing. Not a single pair of eyes on us. Thank god. Aria walks into the living room and I closely follow her. "Aria, dinner's going to be a couple minutes. Why don't you give Ezra a tour of the house?" Ella calls from the kitchen.

Ella's POV

I smile at myself as I toss the salad. I see Aria show Ezra around the living room, as he looks at family pictures and she studies his reactions. I pick up the plates and walk to the table to set it for dinner as I notice they are walking up the stairs. I place the plates so Byron and I sit on one side, and Aria and Ezra sat on the other. I walk back to join Byron in the kitchen.

Aria's POV

"That's Mike's room, then my parent's, then the bathroom, and mine." I pointed to each room in a counter-clockwise direction. Ezra smiled and slightly walked towards my room, pointing. "This one's your room?" He asked as I nodded and opened the door. I'm glad I cleaned it yesterday. He entered and slowly turned around to see everything. "Do you like it?"I asked after a few seconds. "Yeah, I do." I was pleased and smiled to myself. Ezra walked over to my desk and picked up a picture of all of us. The one of Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison, and I. I walked over to him and lightly touched the opposite corner he was holding. "Do you miss her?" he softly asked and looked up to see my eyes brimming with tears. Although he didn't know Ali and has only been here for about a year and a half, I'm sure he's heard enough about Ali and us around school and town to understand if we ever have a bad day. I nodded my head and he set the picture back down on my desk. Without any question he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and lay my head against his chest. I could hear his steady heart beat, and felt his chin rest on the top of my head. "It's ok" I heard his whisper, and then spoke against his chest "thank you."

Ezra's POV

I held her delicate body in my arms. She seemed so fragile and soft like a feather. With just one push she could fall to the ground. She looked up at me still intertwined in my arms, "I don't know how it happened so suddenly. She was so happy and untouchable. I thought no one could hurt her." Ezra looked down at me, "You were close." He stated with a tiny smile. "Very. We all went through tough situations together but that's what made Alison less mean. Sure she was ruthless at points but she was also sweet when you peeled back the layers." I stepped away from him then looked at the picture. "She knew what was best even if you didn't like it. I should have listened to her." I let out a long held in breath then went over to my bed. I looked to Ezra who seemed confused. "What's…what's wrong? What do you mean you should have listened to her?" I took in a shallow breath and looked up before I spoke. "I…" I looked to the door making sure my dad, scratch that my mom, wouldn't walk by any time soon. "About year and a half ago Alison and I were walking home, and to get away from dorky Mona we ran around to a side ally," he held up his hand, "wait dorky Mona?" I shook my head, "that's a whole different story." He nodded then I continued. "After we ran around the side I saw my dad's car parked by some big bushes, making out with one of his students from the University." Ezra's face contorted into a mix of distain and discomfort. He looked to my opened bedroom door and back again, in a quieter tone asked, "Why the hell is she still with him?" I twisted one of my rings around my finger, "'Cause I never told her." He took a step towards me. "I know I should have, Alison told me I should have, but when I came home after an hour of crying in the little kid section of the library, my dad was in my room. He convinced me not to tell her. He said 'it's better if she is here Aria, if we're a family' I wanted to tell her but I didn't want to be the one to break her heart." Ezra came and sat down next to me, "this isn't your fault Aria, its your dad's." I nodded, "I know, I just hate, knowing that I could have done something about it, and I didn't."


	2. Perfect

Ezra's POV

I want try to help her see this isn't her fault. "Aria, you don't have to keep your father's secret if you don't want to." She shakes her head about to cry. "I don't want to be the one to tell her though. The only reason I never did is because I never wanted to see her hurt, to leave us. If I tell her now she'll be mad I kept this from her for more than a year." I get off the bed and reach for a tissue. I squat down in front of her and wipe her tear-stained cheeks with the tissue. "There you are." I say smiling and toss the tissue in her trash can. I stand up and hold my hands out for her to grab. She takes hold of them and I help her off the bed. Ella yells from the bottom of the stairs that it's time for dinner. "If you want we can talk about this later, or be done with it. You just need to know whatever you choose; I'll be here for you." She smiles up at me, "thank you Mr. Fitz." "That's another thing. You are my student, but I feel like we're also friends. When we're outside of class you can call me Ezra, if it's ok with you." She nods, and then says "are you hungry Ezra?" I smile and reply "very, Aria." She laughs and walks out of her room with me close behind.

Ella's POV

Finally they come down stairs and I walk over to the table with the last dish of food. The four of us sit down and I glance over at Aria and Ezra then ask "how was the house tour?" Ezra smiles passing Aria a napkin then responds, "Good. You have a lovely home." I smile pleased he likes the house. "Mmm, honey this smells fantastic." Byron says holding up the pot roast. "Thank you, love." I say leaning over to kiss Byron. "Let's dig in." Aria says with some hast in her voice. We pass around all the food and start eating. I thought of something good and ask Ezra, "so, Ezra how is Aria doing in class? If she's talking back don't be afraid to teach her lesson or two. I can give you some baby pictures of her; oh even better some from middle school. Braces weren't exactly her best friend. You can show those to the class if she starts getting lippy." Ezra looks at me, "is she serious?" Aria shakes her head, "mom come one, don't scare him, and actually don't scare me. God that would be awful." Ezra smiles and points to the living room. "Those pictures in there of you aren't even bad." Aria raises her eyebrows. "That's because I hid all the bad ones." Ezra turned in his chair to face Aria, "oh come on, that's impossible, you're gorgeous. Any way no one could have looked worst then me in middle school." I laugh a bit before taking a sip of my wine then joke "Ezra, were you a chipmunk that blossomed in to a beautiful butterfly?" He laughs and nods his head almost chocking on his wine and manages to say "bad analogy but yes." Aria smiles "wow, never thought Mr. Mcdreamy had a bad phase." Ezra's eyebrows stretch up, "what else do the kids call me?" Aria blushes a little, "uh, well none that I can exactly say at the dinner table. Just know that some girls are very clever with words." I jump in to end this conversation, "wow, well dessert anyone?"

Aria's POV

"We should go get some frozen yogurt! This new place by the brew just opened, it looks good." There was a mutual agreement so I asked "should we walk of drive?" "We can walk, it's nice out." Ella replies getting up from the table. We get our jackets on to leave the house and start walking. My parents go ahead of us holding hands, and it reminds me of old times. "You good?" Ezra says nudging my arm with his elbow. "Cause I saw your face at dinner. The second they kissed you looked hurt." I shrug my shoulders. "I just don't know how I should feel when they do stuff like that. I don't know if I should be happy or mad." "Well how do you feel now?" He says holding his arm out to motion at my parents holding hands. "Happy I guess." My parents turn around to see us. "Hey you two come walk with us!" Ella says, and then adds "we didn't want people mistaking you two as a couple." She looks from my face to Ezra's, which I'm assuming looks befuddled if he is as puzzled as I am. My mother laughs, "Calm down no one would think that."

We get to the frozen yogurt shop and look through the options. Ezra and I pick out our two flavors and head over to a table. He takes off his jacket and puts it on the back of his chair. He turns to me while I'm finishing unbuttoning mine. He coyly smiles at me, "if I help you do you think one of us will fall again?" I let go of the last few buttons and return with my devilish grin, "I don't know, let's see." He grabs the button I started to unfasten and finishes the rest. He looks up from the buttons to my eyes, "successful so far." He then helps me out of the jacket as I turn around as he holds the top. I take my last step to face him as he holds my jacket. He slowly hands it to me and says slightly louder than a whisper "perfect." Our hands grace each others as I take my jacket from his hands and that lighting spark courses through the air the second our hands touch and I aimlessly repeat, "perfect."


	3. good night you two

Byron and Ella come over and we all sit down to eat our frozen yogurt when the bell on the shops door rings. I notice Byron look up to see who ever walks in and does a double take. I turn around in my chair to see who Byron's looking at to notice a blonde. It takes me a second to remember where I've seen her from and then it hits me. The blonde is actually Meredith, the skank-ass bitch, who had an affair with my dad. She looks over to our table, and sees Byron staring, and subsequently waves. She then has the nerve to 'come and say hi.' I turn back around to find Byron "casually" eating his frozen yogurt when Meredith's voice cuts through the air. "Byron…? Byron Montgomery?" she says placing her hand on the back of my chair. Byron's head pops up while the rest of us look at Meredith. "Meredith, h…hi." My dad stutters out. Ella looks at Byron perplexed but Meredith holds her hand out to Ella and introduces herself. "Hi, you must be Byron's wife, I'm Meredith. I had Professor Montgomery at Hollis about a year or two ago." Ella smiles and shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet you Meredith." Ezra looks at me as the other three talk. He quietly asks "what's wrong?" and can probably tell I'm fuming. I point my eyes at Meredith then back at Ezra, "that's her." Ezra's eyebrows crinkle, showing his confusion. I explain, very, very quietly, that "she is who my dad had a thing with." Ezra's eyes grow big and he's just about to say something when my mom cuts in, "Oh Meredith, this is my daughter Aria, and Ezra her teacher, my colleague." Meredith shakes Ezra's hand then mine and finally notices me. She and my dad saw Ali and me when we ran into them. They were parked in a secluded ally way sticking each other's tongues down their throats. She gives a weak smile then looks back at Byron and Ella. "Well it was nice meeting you Ella," and slightly turns her head back to us, "and your daughter and Ezra." She then shakes my dad's hand, "It was really nice seeing you again, Byron, maybe we can catch up some time soon." My dad nods his head, not really knowing what to say, and she leaves. I whip my head over to my dad, furious for cheating on my mom and then speaking to Meredith all calm and casual like nothing happened. "Dad, she seemed nice, what was her name again?" Byron takes a bite of his yogurt, "Meredith." My nostrils flare and I'm about to say something but Ezra stretches his arm across the top of my back, and lightly lays his hand on my shoulder, and asks "is everyone done with their yogurt?" I look at him and he gives me a small smile. Ella says yes and stands to throw away her yogurt cup. Ezra grabs both of ours, and walks over to the trash can, by my mom, and talks to her while I stick behind with my dad at the table. "Small town isn't it?" Byron says before finishing the last bite of his yogurt. I roll my eyes but he decides to keep on talking. "Aria, I can't just pretend like I don't know her. She's a TA at Hollis, not mine, but I do see her every now and then." I get up and push my chair in, then utter, "You know I really looked up to you, but the second I looked up and saw you screwing her is when I lost all trust in you. Actually, what really sold it for me was that fact that you had the balls to ask me to keep that from mom. And you know why I did?" He shakes his head and quietly says "no." Leaning against my chair and whisper, "because it was easier to not tell her then see her heart break," and walk way, leaving him with his empty yogurt cup, looking mortified.

I join Ezra and my mom outside leaving Byron by himself. A breeze blows and my mom buttons the rest of her coat. I shiver a bit and Ezra pulls a black scarf from an inside pocket of his coat. He wraps it around my neck, "here, this'll keep you warm." I smile at him and say "thank you for the scarf and for keeping me calm earlier". He asks "you ok?" and I slightly shake my head no. I look over to where my mom stands but she's gone over to a small area of trees with twinkling lights everywhere and sits down on a bench. Byron sluggishly comes from the shop and sits with her. Ezra looks at me again, "what'd you say to him?" I shrug my shoulders, "that I was disappointed in him and that it was easier to lie to my mom then break her heart." "And…?" I look up trying not to cry. "He looked so hurt…but all I could think about was how pleased he looked to see Meredith rather than being with his wife." The wind blows again and my hands start to shake. Ezra grabs them in his and rubs them together. Ella and Byron walk over to us and she cheerfully asks if we want to go back home and get some coffee. Ezra checks his watch. "Yeah, sure it's only a little after eight." Byron slaps a hand on Ezra's back and says "good!" and they walk together. My mom comes by my side and links her arm with mine. "You and Ezra seem to be getting along well." I smile, and blush a bit, but look away so she doesn't see. "Yeah and…" "And nothing, I mean first he says you're gorgeous at dinner, then he puts his arm around you in the yogurt shop, and now he just 'warmed your hands up.' If he wasn't your teacher I'd say get on that baby." I turn to face her and laugh, "Mom!" She smiles, I retort, "well he is cute, but the curly-hair, bright-blue-eyes, boyish-smile kind of cute." She links her arm with mine and we catch up with the boys. We go in between them with Byron on the outside, Ella next to him, then me, and finally Ezra by my side. Ezra turns his head to the left and looks from my mom and I. "What were you two laughing about?" Of course Ezra is sporting his boyish smile and my mom looks at me, "yeah, Aria, what were we talking about?" I'm about to say something when all of a sudden I trip over a crack in the side walk and start to free fall instead. But, who other than Ezra, to come to my rescue and save me from landing face first. Byron and Ella stop to see the scene played before them. My mom laughs out, "careful" as Ezra helps me steady on my feet. My right ankle throbs, as Ezra helps me, and I grab it wincing at the pain. Ezra squats down and examines my ankle. "It looks like you twisted it," he says, standing up but still hunched over a bit. "Here, hop on my back." I narrow my eyes and inquire "really?" He nods and I jump on. Byron and Ella walk on after they know I'm alright, but Ella looks over my shoulder and gives me devious smile that goes unnoticed by Ezra. We get home about ten minutes later and shrug our coats off. Byron sighs, "Coffee sounds perfect" and heads over to the kitchen. Ezra helps me over to the couch and props my ankle up on the coffee table while Ella makes an ice pack. She comes back over and nestles the ice pack around my ankle then takes a seat on my left. Ezra walks over to the fire place and looks at my mom, she nods her head meaning to say 'yes, please light a fire' but, Ezra already has a match in hand. Once the fire is burning Ezra plops down next to me, on my right, and stretches his arm across the back of the couch. My dad comes over with the coffees just moments later and we all put in the desired sugars and cream. We talk for a while and I start to lie back in to the couch, well more like in to Ezra's side, and he places his legs on the coffee table, making sure he doesn't bump my ankle. I start to doze off and see my parents, in between my eyes fluttering close; talk only to each other in quieter voices. I feel Ezra's chest move heavily up and down, almost like he's sleeping. I'm barley still awake when I hear my dad ask, "Should we wake them?" Now I know Ezra is asleep. I then hear my mom reply "no, they're fine." I just barely hear my dad clomp up the stairs with my mom close behind, but stops, and says "good night you two," before going to her room.


	4. insane

**Thank you so much to every one who has left a review. I honestly smile from ear to ear each time I read one. -K**

Aria's POV

I wake up on the couch, confused as to why I'm in the living room rather than my bedroom, and peer over at the clock above the fireplace to see it is only 6:53 on a Saturday morning. I look around to see Ezra. Ezra…? That's right we come home to have coffee. He's lying on my right with his legs still sprawled out over the coffee table and arm curling under my head/neck. His chest is moving up and down and his face looks so peaceful then all of a sudden he laughs. Is he awake? I sit up a bit waiting for him to open his eyes and say "got you!" but he never does. He laughs again. Hmmm? Maybe he just laughs in his sleep. It's cute. I swing my legs from the coffee and set them on the couch so I'm parallel with the coffee table, laying my head on Ezra's chest, slowly falling asleep again.

Ezra's POV

My eye lids flutter open and see… a back of a head? I look down to see what my arm is wrapped around and notice it's a waist. Aria's waist. Somehow in the middle of the night we must have managed to do a 180, twisting our legs from coffee table to couch. We are facing the inside of the small couch with my body spooning hers. She moves her body a bit back towards mine, she must be cold, and so I wrap my arm around her more, closing the space I made earlier. I lay my head partly on her head partly on the pillow and manage to peer down at my wrist watch to see it's a little past 9:00. Then I smell coffee and remember we aren't alone, and then remember she is my student and students live with their parents. Oh Shit, her mom or dad has probably seen me spooning their daughter. I unwrap my arm from her waist and lift my head from hers trying to get off the couch when my left arm is stuck under Aria's neck. I stop moving not wanting to wake her. She rolls her body to face me and I'm able to pull my arm out from under her neck. I stand up stretching my arms and legs. Aria slightly shivers after I leave and reaches her arm out to wrap around me. She shivers again so I quickly grab a blanket and lightly place it over her body before she is able to wake up. I look down at her and smile; she looks very pretty and peaceful when she sleeps.

I take our empty coffee mugs in from last night into the kitchen and find Ella pouring a fresh pot of coffee. "Good morning Ella." I say setting our mugs on the counter and grab a clean one Ella has set by the coffee maker. She smiles and sips her coffee.

"Good morning Ezra. How'd you sleep?"

I pour my cup of coffee then shrug smiling, "good" I respond. She nods her head drinking her coffee. I want to ask why or how she was so comfortable with me and Aria sleeping so close to each other. "Uh, Ella…um" I start to say but change my mind. Maybe she didn't see us. Of course she saw us; we were on the living room couch. She looks at me ready for me to finish my sentence. "Where's the creamer?"

She points right in front of me, "right there."

I smile picking up the container. "Thanks."

I fix my coffee and see Aria walk in the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She grabs a coffee mug saying nothing, just focused on pouring her coffee. She hops on the counter by the cream and sugar and puts in two spoonfuls of sugars and some creamer. She takes a sip then finally looks at Ella and me.

Ella POV

"Good morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?" I ask Aria. She looks over at Ezra then down at her mug, smiling. She looks back up and shrugs her shoulder "good." Weird, both of them seem happy but confused. "Ok, good." I say walking over to the fridge and pull out the eggs and bacon. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure." Aria and Ezra say in unison, then look at each other and smile.

I see Aria look down at her mug before I pull out a pan to start cooking the bacon.

"So how did you and dad sleep?"

I respond with a witty smile, "good, not as well as you two but, comfortable."

Their heads whip to look at me, shocked.

I raise an eyebrow. "What? You thought I wouldn't notice?"

Ezra shrugs his shoulder, "somewhat hoping."

Aria sets her mug on the counter and lowers her voice, "wait, did dad see us?"

"No I brought him his coffee and paper upstairs so he didn't see."

Aria and Ezra look at each other confused.

"Did you guys really think you could keep your relationship a secret from me?"

"We…"

"There is…"

I set the egg container on the counter.

"Are…you…There's nothing happening between you two?"

Ezra looks at Aria, "wait you thought her and I were seeing each other?"

They both blush. I nod my head. "I just assumed."

Ezra shrugs his shoulder slightly, "I mean I wouldn't object…"

Aria smiles and whispers "there have been worse couples."

I put the bacon on a plate and say over my shoulder, "See, I have reason to assume."

Ezra laughs a bit, "Ella are you sad we aren't dating?"

I shrug my shoulders, "it would've been exciting to talk about."

Aria takes a sip of her coffee then says "mom, you really need to find a hobby."

Ezra laughs then asks if he could help set the table. Aria and Ezra finish setting the table and we eat breakfast in an awkward silence before I announce I need to get ready. I dismiss myself and head up stares internally hitting myself in the face.

Aria's POV

I finish eating and take my plate over to the sink to clean later and come back to the table and sit with Ezra.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my mom. I don't really know where she pulled that from."

Ezra looks at me and says in between bites "it's fine, she made me laugh."

I nod, laughing a little. Ezra finishes soon then takes his plate over to the sink then joins me back at the table.

"Oh, hey, how does your ankle feel?"

I shrug then bring my leg up and he takes it in his hands and lays it across his lap to inspect it.

"It looks a lot better than last night."

I nod, "yeah, feels better too."

Ezra looks up to me from my ankle and pats my leg. "I should get going."

I bring my leg back down and we stand up heading to the front door.

Ezra grabs his jacket from the coat rack and slips it on.

"Please tell your folks thank you for last night."

I smile up at him, nodding my head, and then help him with the last few buttons on his coat.

Ezra speaks just above a whisper, "crazy, right, what your mom thought."

I respond in the same volume, "insane."

Ezra looks down at me and my eyes move from his eyes to his lips.

My face inches towards his but all I manage to do is whisper, "stay careful out there."

He wraps his hand around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss.

We pull back from the kiss and I feel electricity coursing through my body.

Ezra breathes out and says "let's be insane."


	5. Stupid

I'm really sorry that this chapter is late. I hope you like it though :)

"How was that dinner thing with Fitz and your folks?" Spencer asks Aria before school starts.

Aria slightly blushes, "good."

"You want to expand on good, because I can tell it was more than good if your face is the color of Emily's scarf."

Aria rolls her eyes. "Fine, it was weird and awkward and great."

They three girls turn to look at Aria, smiling, waiting for her to explain.

Aria runs a hand through her hair and starts the summary of last night.

"Uh well it was a long night. After we all had dinner, the whole time we, I don't know complemented each other, then went to Benny's for frozen yogurt and ran into Meredith but that's a different story. Then on the way back home, with Fitz, I twisted my ankle and he gave me a piggy back ride home, after the fact that my mother basically said we would be cute together." The girls' eyes widen and smile at Ella's comment.

Aria continues, "Once we got home we all talked on the couch which ended in Fitz and me spooning each other, which Ella saw."

Emily had her hand over her mouth covering up her smile, trying not to laugh. "We woke up to coffee and an awkward conversation, which Ella led with 'are you two dating?'"

Hanna actually laughs now and Aria tries not to blush even more and runs her hand through her hair finishing the summary. "After that Fitz and I ate in silence until I walked him to the door and helped him with his jacket and… we um, kissed."

Hannah squeals, "You kissed?"

Aria looks around and tells Hannah to be quite.

Hannah repeats her question/statement in a whisper "you kissed?"

Aria rolls her eyes, "yes." She covers her face with her hands and says, "I know, I know, he's my teacher, blah, blah, blah, but…" she drops her hands looking at her friends for relief.

Spencer looks down at her tiny friend, "So?"

"How was it?" Emily finishes Spencer's question.

Aria blushes even more and starts walking so the girls follow.

She shrugs her shoulders, "good."

Spencer smiles grabbing Aria's arm and turns her around, "so how are you going to deal with this? It's not like you can have any relationship with him. You're a student. We have him in" she looks at her watch, "5 minutes."

Hanna hits Spencer's arm, "why do you have to ruin everything with logic?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, "well because it's illegal."

Hanna shrugs a shoulder, "what, Ella's okay with it."

Aria runs her hand through her hair again, "I can't deal with this right now." She says walking into first period. Stops. And turns right around.

Spencer raises her eyebrows, "Fitz in there?"

Aria nods her head.

Spencer replies "Surprising."

Spencer grabs Aria by the shoulders and looks her in the eyes, "just go in there and act natural." She turns her around and gives her a little push. Aria starts to walk and Spencer slaps her butt, "go get 'im."

Aria stumbles in to Mr. Fitz's class and awkwardly smiles, looking at Ezra, then turns to the right and takes her seat. Ezra laughs a little and turns back to the board. The other girls walk in with several other students and the bell rings for class to start.

Ezra clears his throat and sets the chalk down.

"I hope you all had a good weekend, I know I did." He looks over to Aria and smiles.

Ezra brushes his hands together then looks across the class room and starts talking about school stuff.

Aria feels her phone vibrate in her bag and cautiously pulls it out reading the text message.

_Good weekend huh?_

_Guess he thought the kiss went well ;)_

_-Spencer_

Aria looks up from her phone at Spencer and Spencer blows her a kiss then winks. Aria rolls her eyes, slightly laughing, then looks back up at her teacher who apparently saw that entire interaction and blushes. Aria drops her phone and slides down into her seat covering her face with her hands. Fitz takes a few steps into Aria's aisle of seats and says, "Ms. Montgomery is that a phone I see?"

Aria's mouth drops open and she shakes her head.

Ezra raises his eyebrows and walks to Aria's desk and peers over into her lap where her phone was dropped.

He laughs a bit and says "really, what's that?"

Aria picks up her phone and looks around to see Hanna laughing.

Aria laughs out "Uhhhh, time machine."

Ezra laughs even more holding out his hand, "really?"

Aria hands him her phone and says, "Nope."

Ezra turns Aria's phone over in his hands and starts walking backwards in the aisle still looking at Aria and jokes, "you know Ms. Montgomery this is the second time I've caught you with your phone this week, I really don't want to have to tell your mom, but looks like I'll have to," he starts scrolling through Aria's phone then holds it up to his ear. The students can hear it ring and start laughing. A couple seconds later Ezra says

"No, no, it's Ezra." He laughs. "Yeah, hi Ella, I just wanted to embarrass your daughter in front of the class."

People could barely hear the response on the other end.

Ezra answers with, "ok, see you later."

He smiles looking at the phone, ending the call, and places it on the corner of his desk.

She looks at him with a 'what- the-hell-are-you-doing' look.

A couple seconds later the door opens and in walks Ella.

Ezra throws his hands up, laughing, and says, "Oh hey what's up?"

Ella closes the door, smiling, then says, "oh, nothing just trying to teach a class, you?"

Ezra walks back to Aria's desk and places his hand on her head. "Well this young lady had her phone out during my lecture and I just couldn't handle it anymore."

Ella raises her eyebrows and spots Aria's phone on Ezra's desk and picks it up.

Aria's eyes shift to Spencer then to Ezra looking worried.

Ezra starts to walk up the aisle but depending on the look on Ella's face she's already read the message from Spencer.

She drops her arm and looks up at Ezra then to Aria seeming happy but hurt all at the same time.

"So I was right?" Ella says headed for the door.

Aria looks at Ezra then says "wait, mom" and heads for the door so Spencer, Hannah, and Emily follow. Ezra looks at the other students and holds up his finger and says, "um, stay here, and read or listen to music, just don't' get wild." He smiles then walks out the door.

The six of them gather in the hall.

Ella holds up the phone, "care to explain this?"

Ezra and Aria look at each other with stupid smiles sprawled across their faces.

Spencer takes the phone from Ella and tries to explain that it's all a joke.

Ella shakes her head, grabbing the phone back from Spencer, "this isn't a joke. Obviously I was right last night, there is _something_ going on but when it started is my question."

Ezra holds up his hands in 'self-defense' and says "last night."

Aria looks up at Ezra then to her mother and just nods her head, "last night. Mom when you asked me about him and if something was going on I would have told you, but nothing was."

Ella nods her head and says, "But…now there is?"

Aria and Ezra look at each other in silence, raising eyebrows and smiling to each other.

They look back at Ella in unison and say, "yes."

Ella squints her eyes, thinking.

After a several seconds of silence Aria pipes up and says, "Mom!" getting Ella's attention. "You have an opinion about _everything_, you have one on this?"

Ella caresses Aria's cheek then says, "Have fun in class" and turns to Ezra, dropping Aria's phone into his shirt pocket, and walks back to her own classroom.

All five of their eyes grow wide and confused looking at Ella.

They all look around at each other laughing a bit, and Hanna says "ummmm…so yes?"

Ezra shrugs his shoulders then turns to the door and the girls follow him.

He holds his hands up and says "sorry you guys Mrs. Montgomery and we had to deal with something. Now about our discussion…" and cue the bell. Ezra laughs, "Oh well. No homework, have fun!"

The students leave, confused and laughing to each other about how crazy all that was.

The girls grab their stuff and walk up to Aria and Fitz and ask if she's coming.

"Uh, yeah, I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria." They nod their heads smiling and Spencer gives Aria a wink just before she closes the door.

Aria and Ezra turn to look at each other.

Aria steps closer to him, barley inches away now, and grabs her phone from Ezra's shirt pocket.

He takes a step forward, if it's even possible, and looks down at his student, crush, and… girlfriend? And she looks up at him and whispers, "you wanted insane" then arches an eyebrow.

He laughs, "And that's exactly what we got."

Aria grabs Ezra's tie and says, "Well, let's try stupid next."

He cocks his head, "stupid. Has a fun ring to it."

Aria steps back from Ezra, phone in her right hand, and his tie in the other.

She grabs her bag, and finally lets go of his tie, walking to the door.

She leans against the door about to open it and says "bye stupid" then walks out.

The door shuts and Ezra waves good bye and whispers "bye stupid


End file.
